Questions of Science
by Queen Nan
Summary: With the reemergence of Hydra and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. the remaining loyal agents must scramble to regroup. The Shied directive to eliminate any and all suspected Hydra plants reveals Delphine Cormier's true loyalties to the clones as well as to DYAD, a science branch of the long thought dead Hydra.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Questions of Science**

**Spoilers: Including all of season 1 of Orphan Black but largely ignoring season two spoilers, some time has passed since the end of season 1. As for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. spoilers include all of season one as it has aired including 1x17 before going beyond canon after, as well as the events of the movies. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither AoS nor Orphan Black**

**Parings: Cophine though that will take time, and Skimmons. Various other crossover parings. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Cosima stared at Delphine, and silently cursed the look of abject betrayal she knew she must be wearing as Delphine leveled a gun at Sarah's chest with a blank look in place as Leekie smirked behind her. His hands came to rest on Delphine's shoulders as he beamed triumphantly at Cosima.

Rachel's voice sounded from just behind Leekie, "Aldous... do they all have to die?"

Cosima was surprised to hear something approaching regret in their erst-while sister's voice even as Leekie snapped, "They've become too much of a liability Rachel. We have to salvage what we can." He glanced down at Delphine and once again Cosima was reminded of their gag inducing dynamic as his expression wavered between almost fatherly and proud and then back to blatant lust, "I am surprised that Delphine wants to shoot them though."

Delphine's lip curled as she snarled, "Why wouldn't I..." The gun dipped just a bit as she glared at Sarah, "This one has treated me like trash even as she screws her own monitor and Cosima..." Delphine's voice was heavy with bitterness and not for the first time Cosima wondered where they might be had she not caved to Sarah, Alison, and Felix's demands and broken off all romantic entanglement with Delphine. Delphine heaved a sigh, "Although I am sorry to have to shoot you Alison." She ruined the brief moment with a sneer at Felix, "You I will enjoy killing."

Sarah twitched at Cosima's side and Cosima knew her punk rocker of a sister was trying to figure out if lunging at Delphine and going for the gun was a good idea. Before Sarah could make a decision the new silence was interrupted by the ringing of a cellphone.

Delphine started just a bit before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone Cosima didn't recognize speaking as she glanced at the screen, "I have to answer, it is my mother and she worries."

Leekie, high off of his apparent victory and reclamation of Delphine's loyalties smiled, "Of course."

Delphine answered the phone and her tone was pleasant, "Hello maman..." She went quiet after, just listening, and Cosima watched through narrowed eyes as Delphine's posture straightened and the blank look passed over her face again as she spoke after a prolonged silence on her end, "I understand mother... yes I will call you after." She hung up the phone and slipped it back into her jacket pocket as the stillness settled over the room.

Delphine let out a heavy sigh, "Well... that makes this easier..." In a blur of motion that Cosima was helpless to follow Delphine's hand shot out and it was only after a knife had embedded itself in the eye of Leekie's henchman that Cosima realized Delphine had flung a knife before she spun and shot four bullets, one for each of the three other DYAD muscle bound toadies and then one that slammed last into Leekie's chest. Delphine moved like a viper as she leveled the gun at Paul.

She snarled out, "They were spies Paul... whom do we hail?"

Paul stared at her blankly as Rachel spit out, "Bloody Christ Dr. Cormier!"

Delphine was suddenly fixated on Rachel, "Whom. Do. We. Hail?" Both Paul and Rachel exchanged helpless looks as Delphine hissed out, "Answer the fucking question or I will shoot you too. Whom do we hail?"

Finally Rachel lifted her chin and snapped out in that condescending way of hers, "Then shoot me Delphine because I don't know the answer to your bloody question."

Paul's shoulders sank as he spoke, "I don't either Delphine..." He closed his eyes, waiting for the bullet he assumed would be aimed at his head and then flinched as Delphine pulled the trigger. He missed her shifting the gun and unloading two more bullets into Leekie.

She kept the gun in her hand, pointed vaguely in their direction as she spat, "That was a test Paul... one you both passed. For now." She pulled out her phone, the one Cosima didn't recognize and spoke instead of dialing, "Delphine Cormier, access code Alpha-Tango-six-eight-zero-two, requesting extraction for assets from project codenamed Gemini." She rattled off what Cosima recognized as coordinates before the phone flared to life.

A voice sounded into the speaker, "Agent, Protocol Hercules has been implemented?"

Delphine replied quickly, "Yes, I am surrounded with friendlies..." She eyed the group before adding, "Mostly. All enemy agents have been put down, and I've severed a head." She looked down at Leekie with a look of hatred so intense Cosima fought down a shiver. "Can I expect extraction and a cleanup?"

The woman on the other end of the line replied, "Affirmative agent, a bus is en-route."

Delphine made eye contact with Cosima and asked quietly, "For everyone? DYAD will still be looking for the Gemini assets."

The voice replied, "For everyone Agent." There was a pause and then, "Be safe Delphine... these are... be safe."

Delphine finally cracked a small smile, "You as well Maria."

A computerized voice sounded, "Transmission ended."

Delphine stored her phone in her pocket again before nodding to Sarah, "Check them for weapons and then go back to stand next to your sisters." She glared at Paul before she drew back her hand and smashed the butt of her gun into his face, dropping him like a bag of stones, "Too many variables. He can stay out until extraction gets here." She leveled the gun at Sarah as the she searched through the dead DYAD agents pockets. As she found the guns she slid them to Delphine suddenly much more cooperative than she'd ever been before now that it was clear that Delphine wouldn't hesitate to shoot anyone she viewed as a threat.

Cosima cleared her throat and said what she was sure was on everyone's mind as Sarah settled next to her again, "What the hell Delphine?!"

Delphine shrugged one shoulder, "I told you I was on your side..."

Cosima scoffed, "Then why is there still a gun pointed at us?"

Delphine nodded towards Sarah and Rachel, "Because I don't trust them not to try and shoot me."

Sarah let out a dark chuckle, "Science Bitch has a point Cos..." She narrowed her eyes and growled at Delphine, "I get a chance and I'm going to shoot you in the face."

Cosima elbowed her sister, "Sarah..."

Delphine's formerly blank face morphed into an expression of intense dislike, "I'm not the bad guy Sarah, but until I'm sure we're going to wait here for extraction."

* * *

They weren't waiting long, maybe forty-five minutes with the gun held steadily in their direction when a shadow loomed overhead and then a massive plane was landing vertically behind Delphine. The landing platform was lowered and a man in a suit descended with an Asian woman bearing a gun at his side.

"Agent Cormier?"

Delphine spoke crisply, "Identification code Bravo-Sierra-seven-four-Foxtrot."

The man nodded, "Welcome to the Bus." He looked pained, like he almost wanted to smile but had forgotten how as he stared at Delphine's back.

Delphine paused before she spun and leveled the gun at his chest, "What is your ID code!?"

The man held up his hands even as the Asian woman at his side brought her own gun to bear, "ID code Charlie-Golf-eight-eight-Hotel."

Delphine relaxed almost completely, "My apologies Agent Coulson. I've severed a head you see." She nodded towards Leekie's rapidly cooling body and Cosima watched as a dark look crossed over the man's face.

He nodded, "I understand Agent. Please, join us aboard?"

Delphine nodded and then to Cosima's astonishment she handed her gun to the Asian woman and boarded the plane as she spoke over her shoulder, "You are safer on board this plane Cosima, you and your sisters." She walked out of sight as Cosima stared after her before turning her attention to Agent Coulson.

He waved towards the plane, "I'm Agent Phil Coulson... From S.H.I.E.L.D."

Alison's jaw dropped out, "Like the heroes of New York Shield?"

Agent Coulson nodded, "Like Agent Cormier said, "You are all much safer on board the plane, until Hydra has been dealt with."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "Why should we trust that your aren't after us like DYAD was? That you won't take us apart?"

Agent Coulson shook his head, "We have no reason to take you apart. We have all of Dr. Cormier's research from her time inside DYAD. Taking you apart wouldn't serve a purpose," He wrinkled his nose, "And it would be messy."

Alison moved forward, "I'm going with them. Delphine's done more for us today than anyone has in a long time by killing Leekie. Shield are the good guys." Rachel moved to follow after one last look towards Leekie's body.

Sarah and Cosima both hesitated but for different reasons before the exchanged a look and followed with Felix on their heels. As they made their way up the ramp two men in black hurried down and hefted Paul's unconscious form off the ground and hustled him up the ramp.

The Asian woman snapped out an order, "He's disabled for a reason, put him in the box until Agent Cormier explains."

The two men nodded as they carried Paul past them an up the winding stairs.

With a great heaving sigh Agent Coulson spoke, "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D." He looked impossibly sad as he added, "Such as it is."

* * *

**Read and Review  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and Follows!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Skye stared slack jawed as the four identical in every way that mattered women filed into FitzSimmons' lab and stared mutinously at the two scientists.

The one with the sharp bangs and an obvious stick in an unfortunate place spat out, "Wonderful, more tests!"

Another, dreadlocks, placed a hand on the woman's forearm, "Alison..."

The blonde who stood apart from the other three sniffed, "May I remind you Mrs. Hendrix that you wanted to come with the 'good guys' as you so naively put it."

The first, Alison turned to snap at her, "No one asked you Proclone!"

The one with dreadlocks finally took the initiative and addressed FitzSimmons and Skye, "Hi. Sorry. I'm Cosima, the one with the bangs is Alison, the one in the leather is Sarah, and the one with an unfortunate dye job is Rachel."

Skye opened her mouth to reply only for Jemma to beat her to the punch, "Of course I know who you all are! Project Gemini in the flesh. I've read Dr. Cormier's reports of course, as a bio-chemist how could I not, successful human cloning is just so exciting and..."

Skye stood and placed a gentle hand on Jemma's back, "Breathe Simmons."

She took a great gasping breath, "Sorry..." She offered the women a charming if geeky smile and motioned at the machine behind Fitz, "Now I know you are worried about tests but I assure this one is completely non invasive, we simply need to sweep you for Hydra tracking devices before we get much further in the air."

Fitz nodded as he came to Jemma's side before he blurted, "But how did they stabilize the cloning process?"

Jemma paused and then turned to look at Fitz, "I... Dr. Cormier's reports never say." She lit up, "But she's on board, perhaps she'll be willing to discuss it with us!"

Skye let out a sigh as Fitz shifted focus, and almost looked like he was going to bolt straight out the door to go track down this Dr. Cormier, "Focus science nerds. Scans first."

Fitz shook his head to refocus himself as he offered Skye a smile, "Right Skye." He held up a hand as he motioned Alison forward, "I'm Leopold Fitz," His chest puffed out proudly, "Agent of Shield." He offered Alison a crooked grin and received a surprised smile in return as he helped her up on to the step where she would be scanned, "But everyone calls me Fitz... even my mum calls me Fitz."

Next to Skye Jemma nodded, "It's true. And I'm Jemma Simmons, also an agent of Shield. You can all call me Simmons, or Jemma, or I sometimes answer to science nerd but that's mainly Skye who calls me that."

Skye offered Jemma a small smile before she spoke gruffly, "I'm Agent Skye." She added nothing more, unwilling to seem too friendly with these new women, even if they were clones, which was totally cool.

The one who'd been silent until now spoke with a scoff, "Just Skye? Like Madonna or Cher?"

Skye folded her arms across her chest, "I was an orphan, so I never had a last name, or if I did I never knew it."

She watched as Sarah's face took on a slightly less surly look as she replied almost apologetically, "Oh... yeah. My brother Fe and I were orphans."

Rachel spoke up with a sniff, "Don't let her efforts to bond with you fool you Agent Skye, Sarah the ungrateful was adopted by a lovely woman as was her brother Felix."

Sarah snarled back, "No one asked you Proclone."

The machine beeped as Fitz announced, "Miss Alison is clean." He helped her down and motioned Cosima forward, and she also let him help her up onto the step.

Skye watched as Cosima craned her neck, "There is some serious tech in this lab."

Jemma spoke up, "Oh yes, Shield is very well funded and this team was put together by Director Fury himself..." Skye watched as Jemma's face fell. Skye leaned a bit to bump her shoulder to Jemma's and smiled as Jemma offered her a small smile.

As Cosima was helped down, she asked, "So Dr. Cormier... she's always been Shield?"

Jemma and Fitz both nodded but it was Fitz who spoke, "She's a rare breed of Shield agent. Brain of a scientist but enough skills to work in deep cover without back up. She has all sorts of training for that sort of thing."

Jemma sighed, "Shield found her early you see, head hunted her and trained her up so she'd be useful in the field as well as in a lab." She waved a hand over her and Fitz, "We're useless in the field. Just scientists really."

Fitz sniffed, "Speak for yourself Jem, I shot a man yesterday."

Jemma cocked her head, "I suppose you did." She shrugged, "I suppose Fitz is slightly more useful in dangerous situations than I am." She waved a hand at Skye, "But that's why we have Skye and Agents May and Ward! They shoot things for us!"

Skye scoffed, "Oh I'm totally useful, when I'm not getting myself shot."

She regretted it instantly as both Jemma and Fitz wilted at the reminder, Fitz's shoulders slumped as the guilt he was still carrying slammed into him and Jemma's hands rubbed together as if she was trying scrub blood long washed from her hands.

Skye let out a sigh, "I'm sorry guys." She tossed a piece of crumpled paper at Fitz's head, "And you know I don't blame you Fitz."

He glared at her before mumbling, "I blame myself."

Skye cocked her head, "Next time do you want me to knock you out so you couldn't possibly stop me from doing something dumb?"

Fitz turned and replied seriously, "I'd prefer if there was simply never a next time." He leveled her with a serious look, "You nearly dying made Simmons cry." It was said in an accusing voice.

Skye turned to look at Simmons before reaching out to grasp her hand, "I'm sorry Jemma."

Jemma nodded but wouldn't look at her as she spoke, "Sarah if you would please step onto the platform so you can be scanned." The surly clone stepped forward.

Skye was quiet for a moment before she decided to barrel past the awkward moment, "So I think I agreed to have a relationship talk with Ward..."

Jemma fumbled with the sample she was working with, "Oh!" Skye cocked her head as Jemma started to ramble, "I wasn't aware you were in a relationship with Agent Ward? I mean he is very handsome and strong and I suppose in some lights he could be considered gallant... I mean why wouldn't' you want to be with a man like that, except isn't he your SO and I think that may be against Shield regulations but then you really aren't the type to follow rules are you..."

Fitz cut in, "I thought he was sleeping with May?"

The machine beeped again as Sarah snorted, "Damn this is actually a bit entertaining..."

Skye shot looks at both Simmons and Fitz before replying dryly, "I know it's against regs, not to mention I'm just not into him like that..." She frowned, "Have I given the impression that I am? Cause if my normal face is too close to my flirty face I am going to have to work on that."

Fitz spoke brusquely as Sarah refused his help down, "I think you flirt more with Simmons than with Ward if we're being technical."

Skye watched as Jemma's cheeks flared bright red as she hissed, "Fitz..."

Skye let out a sigh, "Ok but how do I let him down gently?"

Jemma and Fitz floundered completely before Fitz scowled, "No one ever bothers to let me down gently, they just tell me to get away from them..." He pouted before demanding of Jemma, "Am I not handsome enough? I know I'm smart enough!"

Alison piped up, "I think you are very handsome." She blushed intensely, "Objectively speaking." She cleared her throat, "I mean I'm married."

Sarah grunted, "I don't think you and Donnie are going to last Alison, seeing as he's a DYAD."

Alison glared at her, "Delphine and Paul are both DYAD too."

Rachel spoke up as she glanced up from her examination of her nails as she was motioned forward by Fitz, "I think the bullets in Leekie and his various guards would suggest that Dr. Cormier is decidedly not DYAD."

Jemma nodded furiously, "Dr. Cormier is Shield." She frowned at the four clones as if daring one of them to refute the statement.

Their conversation was halted as Fitz's machine flared to life with a series of beeps, "She's got two implants that are transmitting a signal."

Skye smirked as Jemma went straight for the local anesthetic, "I can remove them."

Rachel turned to frown at her, "I think not. The only person that will be cutting into me is Dr. Cormier. You may fetch her instead if you wish for them to be removed."

Sarah grumbled just loud enough to be heard, "Maybe her hand will slip and do us all a favor..."

Rachel scowled but didn't reply as Jemma hurried to the intercom and jabbed a button, "Agent Cormier, your presence is required in the lab! Respectfully... please?"

She released the button and turned to Skye, "Was that polite enough? I don't want her to think I'm ordering her about."

Sarah grinned as she slouched right into Jemma's chair and spoke as she kicked her feet up, "Looks like you've got some competition for science bitch Cos."

Jemma whirled to look at Sarah, "What? No I..." She paused to consider the statement before she asked, "Dr. Cormier likes women?"

Skye was completely uncomfortable with the sudden curiosity that enter Jemma's eyes, "Simmons..."

Jemma shook her head, "Right! No that would be unprofessional, and she outranks me by a mile so it would never work anyway..."

Skye's jaw dropped, "Wait you like women?"

Jemma blinked at her, "Sexuality is a spectrum..." It was Jemma speak for 'duh' if Skye was reading her expression right.

Further conversation was stalled as the glass doors to the lab slid open and Dr. Cormier walked in, "You requested my presence Dr. Simmons?"

Jemma nodded as she lurched forward, "Yes! Hi!" She held out a hand, "Jemma Simmons."

Fitz was at her side a second later as the two nerds began jostling for position slightly, "And I'm Leopold Fitz."

Dr. Cormier offered them both a smile and shook their hands in turn, "I am Delphine Cormier, but I insist you call me Delphine." Skye was charmed against her will by the tall, gorgeous, and more importantly French scientist. The blonde woman in question turned to look at Skye, "And you are?"

Skye cleared her throat, "Uh... Skye. Just Skye." She shook her head slightly, "I'm a Shield agent."

Delphine's eyes warmed even further as she offered Skye her hand, "Shield needs all of the loyal agents it can find now." She smiled at all three of them, "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

FitzSimmons sighed together before Fitz shook his head and jabbed a finger in Rachel's direction, "That clone has two embedded tracking devices sending out a signal. She wanted you to perform the extraction."

Delphine nodded as she made her way to the sink and began to methodically wash her hands, "Of course. I will take good care of you Miss Duncan."

Rachel tossed a smirk in Cosima's direction as she purred, "I'm sure you will Dr. Cormier." The way her voice and accent wrapped around Delphine's name was downright dirty and the tall blonde noticed enough to pause in drying her hands before resuming. She missed the poisonous glare that Cosima leveled at Rachel.

Delphine offered Jemma a smile as she asked, "Will you assist Dr. Simmons?"

Jemma nodded as she held out the box of latex gloves, "Of course Dr. Cormier."

Together the two women made short work of the first and second implants, working quickly and efficiently enough so that Rachel only looked vaguely annoyed at the end of the whole thing, which Skye was certain wasn't typical of the uptight looking woman.

With more force than was strictly needed Delphine brought one of Fitz's hammers down on the two tracking devices before speaking, "We all need to head upstairs so I can give my report to Agent Coulson."

Sarah dug her heels in even as both Fitz and Jemma moved to follow Delphine out of the lab, "Oi, why should we do a single thing you say. Not two hours ago you were planning on murdering us all."

Delphine's charming and warm demeanor vanished in an instant as she turned to snarl at Sarah, "You are truly the stupid one. I had to ask to shoot you so Leekie would give me the gun. I could carry a knife but there was no reason why a scientist would have a gun on her person. I asked to be allowed kill you all so I would have a chance to turn on them." She ran a hand through her blonde curls, "I was planning on breaking my cover for all of you!" She shook her head before tossing her hands up, "Merde! Cosima's still sick because you all urged her to cut off contact with me! Clearly Sarah Manning does not have all of the answers."

Sarah's hands went to her hips, "You expect me to believe that you shooting Leekie was the plan all along, even before that bloody phone call!?"

Delphine stepped towards her and their height difference was pronounced as she hissed, "The phone call made it easier, certainly because it meant by killing him I wasn't breaking my cover and risking my mission for Shield but he was going to kill you all." She waved a hand at Sarah, "I would never let Cosima be hurt."

Skye shot her gaze to Cosima who was staring intensely at Delphine before she asked, "How can we trust you Delphine? Even your loyalty to DYAD was a lie."

Delphine looked beyond exhausted as she addressed Cosima, "Believe me or don't Cosima. Let your sisters assure you that I couldn't possibly love you... believe what you want. What's done is done." She turned on her heel and strode away.

Before they followed both Fitz and Simmons shot the four clones affronted looks, clearly on team Delphine in this whole thing. Which... Skye was Shield and so was Delphine so...

She leveled her own cranky look at the four women before grunting, "Move it ladies."

She followed the four clones up the circular staircase and they entered as Delphine was speaking, "My infiltration of DYAD was ordered by the Director himself, and I reported directly to Commander Hill or Fury himself."

Coulson leaned against the wall as he spoke, "What was so important about DYAD that Fury would embed an agent for so long?"

Delphine sighed as she ran a hand through her curls again, "The human cloning work they had done in the past, and more importantly the genetic modification work they were still doing. Fury and Hill wanted me to find the results of their experiments."

Sarah spat out, "So that Shield could duplicate the experiments?"

Delphine shot Sarah a dark look, "Fury and Hill did not agree with the methods or even the results of DYAD's experiments, but they knew there were living breathing people involved. Once I discovered the clones, once I..." She shot a look at Cosima before continuing, "Maria let me know a few weeks ago that Fury had suspicions about moles in Shield and out of it, and one of the fears was Hydra, so the Hercules protocol was put into place."

Skye spoke without thinking, "Nice... slay Hydra."

Delphine smiled at her, "Exactly. Fury and Hill weren't sure where the moles were coming from but they put protocols in place to let certain agents know when and where the threat had revealed itself."

May spoke flatly, "So Hill and Fury both trust you... convenient for you that Fury is dead and Hill is unreachable."

Delphine let out a sigh as she stood as she pulled out a phone and spoke a series of access codes before placing it on the bar and pressing a button that led to a holographic image projecting from the small device.

The snow faded as the image of Commander Maria Hill came into focus, "Delphine. I see you've met Phil."

Delphine nodded, "I have Maria. Agent May asks that you vouch for me."

Hill turned her attention on May and growled out, "I guess the times really are tough if a level 7 is questioning a level 9."

Delphine shrugged, "I don't mind Commander. As you said, times are tough."

May for her part didn't look the slightest bit apologetic, "So you trust her then? The Director trusted her?"

Hill nodded, "Delphine is one of are best and brightest and she's stayed largely out of Shield politics. Very few agents were aware of her exact mission."

Skye blurted out, "Um FitzSimmons seemed to know that she was working with clones..."

Both Fitz and Simmons shot her betrayed looks before Fitz rubbed the back of his neck and stuttered, "Well we were curious you see... Dr. Cormier was involved in promising research at the Academy and then she just disappeared..."

Simmons took up the explanation, "We went digging, and well... we've been keeping track of her and her work at DYAD."

Hill's glare was thunderous, "Level 5 scientists spying on the mission of a level 9 operative?!"

Fitz held up his hands, "We were careful! No one ever knew we were tracking her, I mean... you didn't did you?"

Hill snarled, "And how do we know you aren't Hydra?"

Delphine spoke up, "Because I would be dead. They must be loyal agents because if they weren't DYAD would have been alerted to my true loyalties long ago and I would have been shot." She shot Simmons and Fitz an exasperated look, "They were just curious." She nodded towards Hill, "We were young once too Maria."

Hill scoffed at her, "Did you just call me old Delphine?"

Delphine shrugged, "If the shoe fits? That's the saying right?"

Skye caught Coulson's smirk as Hill glared at Delphine, "I cannot believe I was worried about you."

Delphine pressed a hand to her chest, "You wound me Maria..." Skye frowned as Delphine glanced down before she let out a heavy sigh, "In the interest of full disclosure Commander... I was about to break my cover when you called."

Hill leaned forward, "What do you mean?"

Delphine glanced at Cosima again before speaking, "Leekie was about to eliminate three of the Gemini assets... I was about to eliminate Leekie instead."

Hill cocked her head as she considered that before she finally shrugged, "Then I guess my timing was good wasn't it?"

Delphine relaxed, "I suppose it was."

Hill glanced at something off screen, "I need to go. For now Delphine, can I count on you to help Coulson's team? He's one of the good ones."

Delphine nodded firmly, "Absolutely. Be safe Maria."

Hill smiled back, "Always Delphine."

The transmission blacked out and Delphine pocketed the device before turning to May, "I don't expect that to eliminate all of your doubts, you don't know me and there is no reason why you should give me your trust." She narrowed her eyes and took a step in May's direction, "And to be perfectly honest, I don't trust you either. The Shield agents who stay alive are going to be the ones who don't trust easily."

May stared up at Delphine for a long moment before she gave a firm nod, "I think we're going to get along just fine Agent Cormier."

Delphine relaxed slightly before she turned back to Coulson, "Have you heard from Hand? I'd like to know that the rat traitor is safely in the Fridge."

Coulson frowned, "I haven't heard from Ward or Hand..." He stood up straight, "I'll call him and make sure Garrett is safely contained."

Delphine nodded before asking, "Is there any water?"

Skye pointed, "There is a small fridge around the corner." Delphine smiled at her before disappearing from view.

Coulson nodded to Fitz and the engineer hurried to the wall panel and pulled up a transmission screen on the panel behind the bar. They waited a long moment in the tense silence before the last face any of them wanted to see appeared on the screen.

"Phil!" Agent Garrett grinned like a madman.

Coulson took an aggressive step towards the screen, "Where the hell is Ward?!" Skye watched as his throat bobbed with a swallow, "And Hand!? Where are they Garrett?!"

Garrett leaned back into the chair behind him like it was a throne, "Well... Hand is dead." He smiled at Coulson like it was some sort of joke, "She always was an uptight bitch, right Phil?" He moved the device he was using so that is panned left and the grainy image focused on the brutalized form of Ward who was bound and gagged.

Skye couldn't contain her snarl, "You bastard!"

Garrett held up a hand as he came back into focus, "Ah ah Agent Skye. Ward here is my insurance."

May growled out, "Insurance for what?"

Garrett shrugged his shoulders, "Not sure yet... me and my boys have taken the Fridge..." He smirked, "There are all sorts of interesting things buried here." He twirled the gun in his hand, "I'm going to keep Agent Ward as my prisoner until I'm sure you aren't going to come riding in to save him. Or maybe you should do that... and then I can kill you all." He cocked his head, "Either way works for me." The call was cut off abruptly.

Skye shot forward, "We can't just leave him there!"

Simmons came up to her side as her head bobbed rapidly, "Skye's right! We can't just let that sadistic bastard have him!"

May added, "We also can't just let Garrett have his run of the Fridge."

Out of the corner of her eye Delphine moved back into sight with narrowed eyes before the blonde scientist turned on her heel and vanished from view again.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Sorry about the time, life called, in her bitchy high pitched uber demanding voice. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Cosima stared after Delphine who had left the group as the Shield agents began arguing back and forth over the best way to rescue their captured agent. Next to her Rachel stood up and followed after the French scientist with Alison hot on her heels.

Cosima stood and exchanged a look with Sarah who spoke with a growl, "I'll get Fe, you go see what's going on with Delphine."

Cosima nodded and moved out of the room. She had a feeling that Delphine was headed down to the lab so she made a beeline there herself. Just as she'd thought Delphine was staring at one of the monitors and pulling up window after window with information streaming across the screen faster than Cosima could process.

She came to a stop next to Alison who spoke, "She just started with the computer..."

Delphine spoke without looking at them, "There is a lot I don't know about this team, and this... thing with Agent Garrett screams trap."

Sarah and Fe entered and Sarah replied sarcastically, "Well no shit Delphine."

Cosima couldn't help but agree with Sarah's words if not her tone, "I mean yeah... it's totally a trap, obvs." Delphine was ignoring them again as her eyes flicked to and fro across the screen.

Rachel glared at all of them before coming to Delphine's elbow much to Cosima's chagrin, "It is clearly a trap but this seems like more than that."

Delphine paused before she replied quietly, "They should have killed him... Agent Ward I mean."

Felix crossed his arms and scoffed, "Well that's nice Delphine, be more of a bitch would ya?"

Delphine turned to snarl at him, "Are you a Shield agent?! Do you understand Shield politics or protocol?!"

Felix reared back, "I..."

Delphine cut him off, "No you don't so shut your mouth!" She shook her head, "Agent Hand was killed and he was spared... why? She was the higher ranked agent and more than that she was an administrator, she was better as bait and less likely to get free and slit Garrett's throat. It's awful but the only Shield team that will care about getting Agent Ward back is the team on this plane."

Cosima cocked her head, "So Shield wouldn't rescue him?"

Delphine answered curtly, "I wouldn't. He's a level 7 specialist, if he can't escape by himself then he is an acceptable loss, expecially with Hydra running around."

Alison spoke softly, "That's cold Delphine."

Delphine replied flatly as her focus returned to the computer screen, "Shield is at war Alison, polite and kind don't win wars."

Cosima watched as Delphine's eyes narrowed dangerously as she saw something on the computer screen before Delphine reached into her pocket and pulled out a USB drive and plugged it into the computer, quickly downloading everything she'd pulled up onto the stick before closing out the windows with a growl, "Wipe search logs, security lock authorization Cormier comma Delphine 6-8-3-Tango-Sierra-5."

The computer chirped back, "Security lock enabled, security clearance level 9 needed to override."

Cosima spun as Dr. Simmons spoke, "What are you locking?"

Delphine turned with measured steps and replied with a stern face, "None of your concern Agent Simmons." She leveled a look at Agent Skye who was flanking Dr. Simmons before she spoke, "Computer, alert me if any attempt is made to break the security lock, authorization Cormier comma Delphine."

The computer chirped again, "Alert enabled."

Delphine drew herself up to her full height as she spoke sternly, "I like you Agent Simmons, Agent Skye, and Agent Fitz. I am also a level 9 operative."

Cosima expected that the younger agents would chafe under Delphine's reminder that she outranked them, instead Simmons ducked her head, looking almost ashamed of herself, "Of course Agent Cormier, I apologize for the impertinence."

Both Skye and Fitz backed down as well and Delphine softened, "I will remove the security lock as soon as I've spoken with Agent Coulson."

Simmons smiled brightly after a moment before she asked, "Would you be willing to discuss your work with Fitz and me later? The research you were doing at the academy was ground breaking and then all the work with DYAD!" She heaved a sigh, "It was so fascinating."

Delphine brushed past Cosima and Cosima did her best to stamp down the flutter in her stomach as Delphine's shoulder brushed her's as the French scientist replied, "Of course Agent Simmons, I would be happy to discuss my work with both of you." She added as the glass doors slid open, "Perhaps you could tell me about your work with the alien parasites and Agent Fitz I hear you are developing the best tools for operatives lately?"

Cosima watched as both scientists went red as Fitz answered, "We... we could talk about our work I guess?"

Simmons lit up further, "Oh I would love to get you opinion about the cellular breakdown of the host cells!"

Delphine nodded, "It is a date then." She moved past them, "Excuse me for now though." Delphine hurried from the lab and up the winding stairs before she disappeared from view completely.

Simmons sighed, "She's lovely..."

Skye let out a chuckle, "Do you have a crush Simmons?"

Simmons' cheeks went completely red as she glared at Skye, "So what if I do? She's an older, French, science operative."

Skye her up her hands, "Not judging, she's totally hot."

Sarah let out a growl, "Oh yeah, science bitch is practically perfect in every way..."

Simmons turned on her with a glare, "Agent Cormier is one of Shield's most effective agents, what's more she's loyal to Shield which can't be said of more than a few agents lately. Your disrespect is not appreciated."

Sarah stared Simmons down, "So it doesn't bother you that she's on the plane five minutes and she's already hiding things from all of you?"

Fitz took a step forward, shielding Simmons from Sarah's aggressive posture at the same time Skye did as he spoke, "Shield is an intelligence agency, we all have to keep secrets."

Sarah smirked, "Right... well she thinks this thing with Agent Garrett was it? Yeah she thinks it's a trap."

The three Shield agents didn't blink as Skye drawled out, "...Duh..."

Sarah glared as she added, "She also said that Agent Ward should have been killed."

Skye's eyes narrowed, "Agent Cormier knows more about field work than all of us combined, I'm sure that she has her reasons for believing that."

The young agent turned on her heel and stomped from the lab, clearly done with the conversation as Simmons scowled at the clones and Felix, "We have work to do, Shield eyes only."

Fitz was less polite, "That's Simmons for 'Get out of our lab'." The two scientists glared at them until they made their way out of the lab.

As the glass doors slid shut behind them Alison demanded, "Do you have to antagonize everyone we meet Sarah?!"

Sarah looked completely unapologetic as she slouched away from the lab.

* * *

Delphine sat in the chair across from Phil Coulson and schooled her features as she stared at him.

Coulson for his part was staring blankly into space, "So you think Ward might be compromised?"

Delphine folded her hands across her lap and replied, "I think the team or at least you needs to be aware of the possibility."

Coulson shook his head curtly, "No. Ward is a good man, a good agent."

Delphine arched an eyebrow as she remained silent as she waited for Coulson's words to catch up to his brain.

The man blinked before he sagged into his chair, "Oh god..."

Delphine nodded slowly, "You've lost objectivity Agent Coulson," She added after a moment, "Clearly."

Coulson's eyes closed as he breathed out, "Why do you think he may be compromised."

Delphine frowned, not willing to ignore the fact that Coulson should have led with that question rather than outright denial of the possibility that Ward might betray Shield, "Coulson..."

He held up his hand, "I know..." He sighed heavily, "Just... what are your reasons Agent?"

Delphine relented, "As an outsider to the team I have objectivity that everyone on board lacks."

He cut in, "May-"

Delphine cut him off, "Is or was sleeping with Agent Ward. He is Agent Skye's SO, he saved Agent Simmons' life, and befriended Agent Fitz, all of this is infiltration 101."

Coulson blinked at her, "How do you know about May and Ward?"

Delphine shrugged, "She noted it in her file."

Coulson shook his head stubbornly, "That doesn't mean-"

Delphine spoke over him, "Agent Garrett trained him." She crossed her arms over her chest, "I am not saying he is Hydra, I am saying that dismissing the possibility that he might be is foolish and it will get your team killed. You cannot ignore the fact that Garrett turned more than one of the other Agents entrusted to him to Hydra's cause."

Coulson glared at her, "We can't just let them have the Fridge Agent Cormier."

Delphine replied, "I agree, but look me in the eyes and tell me that an assault on the Fridge now would be about anything other than rescuing Ward."

Coulson stalled, "I... I can't."

Delphine nodded and frowned, "That is a problem Agent Coulson." She added after a long moment, "The facts don't fit Coulson. Why kill Hand but spare Ward? If Garrett was looking to bait a trap he did a bad job of picking bait for just Shield, and why is he still at the Fridge? Any artifacts or data there could easily be stripped quickly, why would they stay unless it is to bait a trap?"

Coulson bristled, "Ward is a good agent! He isn't bait!"

Delphine ignored his tone, "That is exactly what he is right now Coulson, he is bait specifically tailored to lure _your _team to the trap."

Coulson shook his head stubbornly, "Even if he was Hydra, Ward would never go after this team."

Delphine replied softly, "Are you sure of that? Sure enough to bet the lives of every member of your team?"

She could see that his instinctive reaction was to say yes again and that gave him pause before he sighed, "What would you suggest?"

Delphine relaxed just slightly, "Time. We take the time plan an assault, not just burst in, guns banging and risk all of us getting shot, and with any luck Agent Ward will be able to get away from Garret without any outside help." She cocked her head before adding, "I also need to borrow Agent Skye."

Coulson's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

Delphine stood, "She's a hacker, a good one from what I've read in her file. I'll need her help to access the security grid at the Fridge."

Coulson sighed, "Alright, I'll tell her to follow your orders."

Delphine paused in the door way before turning and heading back to his computer where she spoke, "Computer, access restricted files on Agent Delphine Cormier."

The computer replied, "Authorization required."

Delphine smiled at Coulson, "Authorization Cormier comma Delphine 6-8-3-Tango-Sierra-5."

The computer spoke, "Authorization granted."

Coulson blinked at her before he asked softly, "Why?"

Delphine stood straight, "Because we need to trust each other Coulson," She smirked a second later, "And I've already read your file."

Coulson rolled his eyes at her before she turned and strode from the office.

* * *

Skye propped her laptop on her knees in as she clicked away, glancing up every so often to where Agent Cormier was engaged in a low, possibly angry conversation with two of the clones. Cosima's arms were folded and she was looking anywhere but at Agent Cormier while the angry punk one took an aggressive step forward right into Delphine's space. Skye stopped typing as she watched Delphine's hands curl into fists for a long second before she took a step back and spun on her heel, muttering angrily in French as she stormed up the metal stairs. She returned less than five minutes later and blew past Sarah and Cosima. She had thrown on Shield issue work out clothes, clearly intending to work out some of her anger on the punching bag that she stormed towards.

Cosima made to follow her but stopped dead when Delphine delivered a vicious roundhouse kick to the bag that shook it violently.

Skye spoke as she focused her gaze back on the laptop, "I wouldn't..."

She could feel Cosima's gaze on her, "She..."

Skye cut her off, "She's pissed. Your clones are treating her like some sort of villain and she's pissed." She lowered her voice, "Shield is falling apart Cosima and it hurts. She's furious and hurt and you all acting like she's the bad guy isn't helping."

Cosima sank down on to the step below Skye and whispered, "I am so mad at her. Not only was she spying on me for DYAD, now I know it was really for Shield. Who knows what sort of information is out there about me and my genetic identicals."

Skye's eyebrow shot up, "Genetic identicals? Really?"

Cosima shrugged, "Alison hates the word clone."

Skye let out a sigh, "She's an agent Cosima, she had to follow orders. For what it's worth though? I think she really does care about you all."

Cosima huffed, "How can you tell?"

Skye smirked as Delphine delivered another vicious blow to the punching bag, "Someone who doesn't care wouldn't be that mad."

From above them Simmons' voice sounded, "Oh... she has muscles hasn't she?"

Skye schooled the instant frown that flashed across her face at Simmons' appreciative tone, "Still crushing Simmons?"

The British scientist let out a chuckle, "Indeed I am. Fitz too." She edged past Skye and then Cosima. As she moved past Delphine she breathed out, "Agent Cormier..."

Delphine offered her a smile as she brushed her ridiculous curls back out of her face, "Agent Simmons..."

Simmons made her way into the lab but not before raking her eyes over Delphine's form appreciatively. Delphine was clearly aware of the stare because she blushed just a bit before hitting the bag again.

Skye was a little upset that she still found Delphine charming despite Simmons' obvious appreciation of her more physical attributes.

She frowned a little before asking as casually as she could, "So is Agent Cormier really into women?"

She looked up just in time to see Cosima's sharp look before the woman replied a little crossly, "She wasn't before me."

Skye's jaw dropped before she spoke, "So this whole scorned lover thing... you actually are a scorned lover?"

Cosima scoffed, "If anyone did any scorning it was me." She glanced away after a long moment, "I knew she was DYAD when I fell for her but I still thought she was on my side."

Skye shrugged after a second, "I don't know, the fact that she hasn't blown your rude genetic identical out of the cargo bay without a 'chute has to count for something." She offered Cosima a teasing smile before she returned her attention to the computer screen.

Cosima moved a little closer and asked, "What are you doing exactly?"

Skye shrugged, "Agent Cormier needed to borrow my hacking skills to access the security footage at the Fridge."

Cosima glanced a Delphine before asking, "So she really out ranks you? She can just order all of you around?"

Skye cocked her head to consider that before replying, "I think she even outranks Coulson and he's my boss so yeah... I guess she could just order us all around." Skye cracked her thumb knuckle before adding, "She hasn't really done that though. She's working with Coulson like they're equals which is nice. Usually when we encounter Shield brass they throw their weight around pretty quickly."

A voice from above them spoke quietly, "She isn't Shield brass. She's an operative, like Natasha or me."

Skye tensed as May moved past her and Cosima on the stairs and headed for Delphine. The smaller woman paused just outside of Delphine's reach and waited until the woman had delivered a final bag shaking blow.

"Agent Cormier..."

Delphine turned and Skye frowned when she realized the French woman wasn't even sweating yet, "Delphine Agent May, please..."

May stared at her for a long second before nodding, "Melinda then."

Delphine offered her a real smile before nodding towards the bag, "Did you want to use the bag?"

May shook her head, "No..." May was quiet for a second before speaking again, "Coulson said you think my objectivity might be compromised."

Delphine's shoulders bunched, like they always had when she was confronted with Leekie during their joint time at DYAD before Delphine replied quietly, "Isn't it?" May stared at her quietly and Skye was surprised to see that Delphine met her stare squarely.

After some time May gave a curt nod and turned to ghost back up the stairs.

Delphine waited until May was out of sight before she sagged a little and let out a breath as she mumbled, "Natasha was right, she's terrifying."

Skye started as her computer let out a series of beeps, "I'm in!"

Delphine hurried towards her and Cosima, "That was fast. Well done Agent Skye."

Skye preened under the praise, "You said you wanted access to the Fridge inventory log too?"

Delphine nodded, "Send it all into the lab please? I'll ask Simmons and Fitz if I can use their screens for a moment."

Skye punched a few buttons on the laptop and stood along with Cosima to follow Delphine into the lab, "Skye did you send a data feed?" Fitz had his hands on his hips as he demanded an answer.

Skye nodded towards Delphine, "She told me to. She needs to borrow your fancy screens for a little while."

Delphine ordered after a moment, "Agent Skye pull up the inventory log first. I want a picture of what sort of weapons they might have gotten their hands on."

Skye placed her laptop on the metal table and then moved to the lab computer and brought up the command board. She pressed a few virtual buttons and heard an impressed squeak come from Cosima.

Delphine moved closer to the table where the screen was projected as the inventory began streaming across the screen.

After nearly six minutes of Delphine's eyes racing over the list she froze almost violently and demanded, "Freeze the list!"

Skye moved quickly and the list froze. Skye squinted, trying to see what Delphine had seen. The French operative let out a string of angry French before she picked up an empty glass beaker and threw it across the lab in a show of rage Skye was sure was uncharacteristic.

The French woman growled out, "We're going to the Fridge Agent Skye. Print out the full list and bring it to me in Coulson's office." She turned on her heel and stalked from the room.

Simmons spoke up, "I wonder what upset her?"

Skye shrugged and turned to look at Cosima who was sheet white and staring up at the inventory list. Her hand shook as she brought a finger up to trace over the virtual numbers written out on the screen.

**'324B21 Blood Sample and sequenced genome'**

* * *

**Read and Review**


End file.
